Movies I Have Seen
by kade32
Summary: A list of the movies that I have seen. From 2012-present.
1. Chapter 1: 2012

**Here is a list of the many movies that I have seen.**

* * *

 **2012:**

 _ **Journey 2: The Mysterious Island**_

 _ **Dr. Seuss's The Lorax**_

 _ **The Pirates! In An Adventure with Scientists**_

 _ **The Three Stooges**_

 _ **MIB 3**_

 _ **Dark Shadows**_

 _ **Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted**_

 _ **Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter**_

 _ **Brave**_

 _ **Ice Age 4: Continental Drift**_

 _ **Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days**_

 _ **ParaNorman**_

 _ **Hotel Transylvania**_

 _ **Frankenweenie**_

 _ **Wreck-It Ralph**_

 _ **Rise of the Guardians**_

 _ **The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey**_


	2. Chapter 2: 2013

**2013:**

 _ **Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters**_

 _ **Escape from Planet Earth**_

 _ **Jack the Giant Slayer**_

 _ **The Croods**_

 _ **Oz the Great and Powerful**_

 _ **Jurassic Park 3-D**_

 _ **Iron Man 3**_

 _ **Epic**_

 _ **Monsters University**_

 _ **Man of Steel**_

 ** _Despicable_** _ **Me 2**_

 _ **The Lone Ranger**_

 _ **Pacific Rim**_

 _ **Turbo**_

 _ **R.I.P.D.: Rest In Peace Department**_

 _ **The Smurfs 2**_

 _ **Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters**_

 ** _Planes_**

 ** _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2_**

 ** _Thor: The Dark World_**

 ** _Ender's Game_**

 ** _Free Birds_**

 ** _Frozen_**

 ** _The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug_**


	3. Chapter 3: 2014

**2014:**

 _ **The Nut Job**_

 ** _I, Frankenstein_**

 ** _The Lego Movie_**

 ** _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_**

 ** _Muppets Most Wanted_**

 ** _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_**

 ** _Rio 2_**

 ** _Godzilla_**

 ** _Maleficent_**

 ** _Transformers: Age of Extinction_**

 ** _Dawn of the Planet of the Apes_**

 ** _How to Train Your Dragon 2_**

 ** _Guardians of the Galaxy_**

 ** _Into the Storm_**

 ** _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

 ** _The Boxtrolls_**

 ** _Dracula Untold_**

 ** _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_**

 ** _The Book of Life_**

 ** _Big Hero 6_**

 ** _Dumb and Dumber To_**

 ** _Penguins of Madagascar_**

 ** _The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies_**

 _ **Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb**_

 _ **Annie**_

 _ **Into the Woods**_


	4. Chapter 4: 2015

**2015:**

 _ **The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water**_

 _ **Strange Magic**_

 _ **CHAPPiE**_

 _ **Home**_

 _ **Cinderella**_

 _ **Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2**_

 _ **The Avengers: Age of Ultron**_

 _ **Poltergeist**_

 _ **Jurassic World**_

 _ **Inside Out**_

 _ **Minions**_

 _ **Ant-Man**_

 _ **Terminator: Genisys**_

 _ **Pixels**_

 ** _Fantastic Four_**

 ** _Hotel Transylvania 2_**

 ** _Sinister 2_**

 ** _Pan_**

 ** _Goosebumps_**

 ** _The Martian_**

 ** _Crimson Peak_**

 ** _The Last Witch Hunter_**

 ** _The Peanuts Movie_**

 ** _Krampus_**

 ** _The Good Dinosaur_**

 ** _Victor Frankenstein_**

 ** _Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip_**

 ** _The Hateful Eight_**

 ** _The Revenant_**


	5. Chapter 5: 2016

**2016:**

 _ **The Forest**_

 _ **The Boy**_

 _ **Kung Fu Panda 3**_

 _ **Deadpool**_

 _ **The Finest Hours**_

 _ **The Witch**_

 _ **Zootopia**_

 _ **Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice**_

 _ **The Jungle Book**_

 ** _The Huntsman: Winter's War_**

 ** _Captain America: Civil War_**

 ** _X-Men: Apocalypse_**

 ** _The Angry Birds Movie_**

 ** _Alice Through the Looking Glass_**

 ** _Finding Dory_**

 ** _The Legend of Tarzan_**

 ** _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows_**

 ** _The BFG_**

 ** _Star Trek Beyond_**

 ** _The Secret Life of Pets_**

 ** _Suicide Squad_**

 ** _Ghostbusters_**

 ** _Sausage Party_**

 ** _Pete's Dragon_**

 ** _Ice Age: Collision Course_**

 ** _Kubo and the Two Strings_**

 ** _Blair Witch_**

 ** _Storks_**

 ** _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_**

 ** _Ouija: Origin of Evil_**

 ** _Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life_**

 ** _Doctor Strange_**

 ** _Moana_**

 ** _Trolls_**

 ** _Sing_**

 ** _Assassin's Creed_**

 ** _A Monster Calls_**


	6. Chapter 6: 2017

**2017:**

 ** _Split_**

 ** _Rings_**

 ** _The Lego Batman Movie_**

 ** _Fist Fight_**

 ** _Get Out_**

 ** _Kong: Skull Island_**

 ** _Logan_**

 ** _Power Rangers_**

 ** _Beauty and the Beast_**

 ** _The Boss Baby_**

 ** _Smurfs: The Lost Village_**

 ** _Life_**

 ** _Colossal_**

 ** _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_**

 ** _Alien: Covenant_**

 ** _Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie_**

 ** _Pirates of the_** ** _Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales_**

 ** _King Arthur: Legend of the Sword_**

 ** _Wonder Woman_**

 ** _The Mummy_**

 ** _Despicable Me 3_**

 ** _Transformers: The Last Knight_**

 ** _Spider-Man: Homecoming_**

 ** _The Emoji Movie_**

 ** _Annabelle: Creation_**

 ** _The Dark Tower_**

 ** _It_**

 ** _The Lego Ninjago Movie_**

 ** _Flatliners_**

 ** _A Nightmare on Elm Street_**

 ** _The Exorcist_**

 ** _Happy Death Day_**

 ** _Jigsaw_**

 ** _Halloween_**

 ** _Murder on the Orient Murder_**

 ** _Thor: Ragnarok_**

 ** _Coco_**

 ** _Justice League_**

 ** _Ferdinand_**

 ** _Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle_**

 ** _The Shape of Water_**

 ** _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_**


End file.
